Slenderson
by PwnMaster1999
Summary: Slenderman is an evil, cold, murdering monster. At least, that's what everyone thinks. But what becomes the fate of a young child abandoned in Slender Woods? A new urban myth is born. This is the story of Jack Der Ritter.
1. A baby in the grass

Slenderman was bored.

He hadn't killed or abducted anyone in 3 days, and had taken to wandering the woods in hope of finding some people to murder. The last people he'd killed were about to reach the edge of the woods until they read a note stuck to a tree. One of Slender's notes. He'd heard them express their relief that "it" was gone forever. Slender didn't know what they were talking about, nor did he really care. The married couple could now be found in the trees, organs hanging down like streamers.

He'd reached the middle of a small field with high grass. It was quite beautiful, really. He started to turn away, but paused.

He wasn't alone.

In the middle of the field, there was a small presence. Miniscule, actually.

Slender was confused. Why hadn't he noticed before? Surely he would know if something wasn't right in his territory. He made his way toward the presence, and was surprised at what he found.

Clinging to a blanket was a baby, barely a year old. It was shivering in the cold night air, and he could hear its ragged breathing. Slender knew the child was dying; he could feel the life force of the child slipping away. He didn't know how long it had been here, nor did he know why. Hesitantly, Slender extended a tentacle from his back and reached it toward the child. The tentacle brushed the baby's chest, and stopped as Slender heard a near-silent giggle.

The child was awake, barely. Contrary to popular belief, Slender could see without eyes. So he directed his gaze to the child's face, and was slightly dumbfounded at the fact that the dying boy was staring at him, and smiling. The boy's eyes were slitted, like a cat's, and he had a lone canine tooth poking out from his lips. He gave a giggle that was mixed with a cough, blood staining his chin. The boy wouldn't last much longer, and Slender decided that he needed something to do.

With no hesitation, the tentacle pushed some of his own life force into the near dead baby. Slender knelt down and picked up the child, wrapping the blanket securely around his body. Wiping the blood away from the boy's chin, Slender cradled him in his abnormally long arms and walked off into the trees.

Ten years have passed, and the Slenderman hasn't been seen since that day.

Not yet, anyway.


	2. Behind You

"AAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

The man's scream of terror echoed around the legendary Slender Woods, sending the birds fleeing in fright. The myths surrounding Slender Woods had become just that in the last 10 years. Myths.

Pre-teen children were told scary stories at the campfire about a tall man with no face, younger ones were told that if they didn't behave, the faceless man would come to get them. Even teenagers and adults were aware of the slender, expressionless being. But they only thought of it as a scary bedtime story to terrify the kids. Boy were they wrong...

But despite the lack of Slender-sightings, as they were called, a new myth had been born. Police officers discovered a couple strung up in the trees, dead for at least 4 days. They were to be arrested for neglect and child abuse, but it seemed that somebody or something had gotten there first. The couple had a small child, a baby boy of 11 months old named Henry, but he was never found. Neighbours had reported seeing the couple take Henry to the woods with his blanket and a worn rattle, and the police had scoured parts of Slender Woods for evidence. The rattle was found broken about 7 meters from the edge of the woods, confirming suspicions that young Henry was to be abandoned. Henry himself was never found, neither was his blanket. The search for him was eventually ended, the baby was believed to be dead.

But now, 10 years later, rumours of a new type of slenderman were sweeping the town. A smaller one, around 7 feet tall, with a shadowed face and eyes that glowed in pure darkness. This slender was different, he had the appearance of a human, but the powers of the Slenderman. This myth had several theories behind its existence. Some believed it to be an evil spirit sent by the lord to punish them for their sins. Others thought it was just a hoax. But the more daring civilians claimed it to be the tainted soul of baby Henry Grainger who died in the woods, believing him to seek revenge for his neglect. Not quite, but they were on a similar path...

"No... Get away! Don't kill me, I'll- I'll- AAUUGGHH!"

The man fell to the floor, coughing blood and bile onto the grass beneath him. He was wounded, blood pouring from a gash on his forehead, and multiple bruises and cuts littered his arms and hands. His left arm was held to his chest, covered in blood. He was petrified of something in the shadows, something that the fog made difficult to see.

The man staggered back on his feet, backing up to a fence, his eyes darting from side to side with pure terror.

"Now now, Magnus. Surely you can't leave for home looking like that..."

The man, Magnus, stumbled in the fog at the sound of the young, eerie voice. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a switchblade and held it out, his wounded arm clutched to his chest, flashlight in hand.

"Wh- where are you?! Leave me alone- I- JUST LET ME GO!", Magnus screamed, his voice breaking as he yelled out to the forest.

The voice let out a chuckle, then a sigh.

"All in due time, Magnus. All in due time. And as for your question..."

A page torn from a notebook drifted down from the trees, landing at Magnus' feet. Trembling, he guided his blinking flashlight onto the paper, its dying rays illuminating the last words he'd ever see.

_Behind you._


End file.
